villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is a supporting antagonist in the 2015 movie Star Wars - Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and will return in The Last Jedi. Phasma is a captain of the First Order under General Hux's command. She is the captain of the squad of which FN-2187, later known as Finn deserts. She also serves as the archnemesis to Finn. She is portrayed by Gwendoline Christie. History ''Star Wars - Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' Captain Phasma is the commander of the Stormtrooper squad that accompanies Kylo Ren to Jakku in search for the missing part of the map leading to the location of Luke Skywalker, who has not been seen for almost thirty years. Her stormtroopers attack swiftly, rounding up the villagers and burning down their huts. After Kylo Ren murders the village elder Lor San Tekka, Phasma asks how they should fare with the villagers. Ren tells her to kill them all and Phasma gives the order, causing her stormtroopers to murder every villager. However, stormtrooper FN-2187 does not participate in the massacre. After returning to their flagship, Phasma speaks to 87, who is having a panic attack and took off his helmet. She tells him to have his blaster checked, referring to him not following her orders on Jakku, and tells him to put his helmet back on. After FN-2187, now known as Finn, has deserted the First Order she is called before General Hux. She tells them that it was the first time that Finn defied orders and that no one could have expected this betrayal. Phasma is present when Hux addresses the First Order before using Starkiller Base to destroy the Hosnian System. When the Resistance later starts their attack on Starkiller Base, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn infiltrate the base to shut down the base's shield generator. As none of them has an idea how to do that they ambush the next best stormtrooper who turns out to be Finn's old captain Phasma. Finn mocks her for him now being the one in control and they force her to deactivate the generator. To prevent her from alarming anyone, Han, in reminiscence on his adventures on the Death Star, proposes to throw her into the base's trash compactor which the group supposedly carries out. Phasma was found and evacuated before the destruction of Starkiller Base and the planet. Personality As every single Stormtrooper, Phasma is extremely loyal to the First Order ,and shows no tolerance, no mercy and most of all; cruelty towards the soldiers of the First Order, with her main hobby being supervising and disciplining over the Stormtroopers, and her main truly goal is to make sure that no Stormtrooper will escape or rather betray the FO just as Finn did ,whom she wishes to kill as revenge for his betrayal and escape. Phasma is actually the most cruel and the most ruthless Stormtrooper of all time in the Star Wars film franchise. Gallery Phasma.jpg PhasmaJakku.png|Phasma on Jakku. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-1004.jpg|Phasma with Finn prior to his betrayal. TarkinPhasma.jpg|Phasma and General Hux discuss hunting down the newly defected Finn. Captain_Phasma.png|Phasma at Starkiller Base. PhasmaCaptured.png|Phasma is captured by Finn, Han and Chewbacca PhasmaDefiant.png|Phasma remains defiant Lego_Captain_Phasma.png|Captain Phasma released in Lego Trivia *She is the first Star Wars villain to be female. *Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy confirmed that Captain Phasma, played by Gwendoline Christie, will return for The Last Jedi and that she has "big plans" for the character. "She's an important character, a baddie in the best sense of the word". *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. *Her name is derived from the horror film series Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the deadly silver spheres which are the weapons of the series main antagonist, the Tall Man. Phasma's armor's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Female Category:Disciplinarians Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lego Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains